pathfinder_posse_rotrfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Muertismo/2018/08/04 - Travelling to Fort Rannick
Rukus bursts into the opening. "I's hunting kitty cat. No concerns o yous, les you want to be hunted too!", Zova yells back, "Nobody tells ME that I'm going to be hunted" He laughs in return and releases his hounds. "Git er!" Zova moves up to attack the dogs. Still raged, she swings her earthbreaker at one of the dogs. It connects and kills the dog outright. Phade moves up. Shale looses 2 rounds into one of the dogs. Rukus continues to laugh, states that they will be delicious for dinner! 2 dogs move up to attack Bilbi, and the other 2 move up to attack Zova and Phade. Several of the dogs try to bite their enemies, but miss. Tyli casts scorching ray on the dog hit by shale, and kills it. Jozen speaks just loud enough for Tyli and Phade to hear, " Looks like we're hunting you, fuck face!" He takes deadly aim and shoots at Rukus. His first strike lands on his shoulder, but the second shot is a crit. It flies true and strikes him in the eye. Bilbi moves up and casts flame blade. She strikes the remain dog in front of her. Zova swings at the dog infront of her. she lands two attacks with her earthbreaker and kills the dog. Phade attacks the dog in front of him, landing one swing of his rapier. Rukus advances a bit and lunges at Zova with his spear. He hits her hard in the shoulder."You look big en tasty". Shale kills the dog infront of Phade. The Dog bites at Bilbi, but misses. Tyli casts magic missle, hitting the dog and Rukus. Jozan lands 2 more shots into Rukus. Zova moves up and strikes at Rukus, hitting him and killing him. Phade throws his dagger at the remaining dog, The team recovers equipment from Rukus, Tyli finds his magical belt and spear, and notices the baby blanket tucked into his waist. Jozan inspects the blanket to find 5 crests of the Order sewn to it. he removes the patches and takes them with him. The Cougar nuzzles up against Bilbi, urging her to follow. He says to Bibli, "Come help get the master... follow me!" Bilbi relays the message to the team, and they agree to follow. Kibb leads them into a slight path leading out of the clearing. About 10 minutes down the path, Kibb stops, and indicates further down the road. Zova continues down the road a bit, then stops to discern some buildings in the distance. Jozan sends Talon-ted to seek. After a few moments his screech can be heard. Jozan tells the group that there is someone ahead. Phade offers to scout ahead. He moves forward and scouts some crops, a few scarecrows, an a figure moving behind the barn in the distance. Moving ahead again, he steps down on a bundle of dried twigs which snap under his weight. Crowfood 8 ft tall, pumpkin headed ogre comes charging out from behind the barn, towards Phade. Jozan moves into position. Zova charges forward and squares up to the Ogre. Phade sprints around the building to flank the ogre.Crowfood swings and hits Zova hard, impaling her through the ribs. She falls to the ground unconcious. Shale rushes forward and Bilbi mounts up on Slippy. Tyli too runs up into the opening. Jozan launches two arrows at Crowfood. Both hit. Slippy charges forward with Bilbi. Phade moves away, and throws his dagger, and hits. Shale lands an arrow. Crowfood gets angry and charges towards Shale. Bilbi cast firebolt from atop slippy. Tyli casts burning hands and burns the ogre, catch crops around on fire. Jozan launches two more arrows, hitting their target. Crowfood falls over, "Mammys gonna git you next. The group quickly addresses Zova on the ground. Bilbi casts Cure Moderate Wounds.Zova comes too after a few moments. Category:Blog posts